This invention relates to a radio receiver for receiving a particular radio signal of a particular frequency with an electric field strength among a plurality of radio signals of different frequencies.
A conventional radio receiver includes a frequency controller for producing a particular control signal indicative of a local frequency. A detector detects the particular radio signal in response to the particular control signal to produce a detected signal. An electric field strength detector is supplied with the detected signal. The electric field strength detector detects the electric field strength to produce an electric field strength signal representative of the electric field strength.
As will later be described more in detail, the conventional radio receiver is deficient in that the electric field strength detector can not correctly detect the electric field strength. This is because the detector is frequency and temperature sensitive and produces the detected signal with gains in accordance with the particular frequency and an ambient temperature of the radio receiver.